Luchando hasta el ultimo aliento
by Jenniffer Black
Summary: Jacob y Bella son novios desde hace 3 años y se aman como nunca se a visto un amor en la faz de la tierra, pero por que Jacob la deja y ahora no esta dispuesto a permitir que Bella se case


Tratando de recuperarte

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando recibi una llamada en mi cel de un numero desconocido

_Si?_ Pregunte con los ojos todavía cerrados

_Jacob_, esa voz la conocia a la perfeccion, Charlie, dije restregandome los ojos

_Si muchacho soy yo_

_Le paso algo bella_ pregunte, con el corazon en la mano_, no hijo no es eso_

_Se que si se entera me va a matar pero necesito informarte, bella mañana se casa y ella no esta enamorada de el se que no deberia decirte eso por que te portaste como un canalla dejandola asi sin mas. Pero bella todavía llora tu ida_

Yo no le preste atención a lo que el dijo mi mente se detuvo en Bella se casa mañana.

Jefe Swan tomo el primer avion que salga para alla, le dije y colge el tel, me fui al baño tome una ducha rapida me puse cualquier cosa y me fui al aeropuerto mi mente no pensaba en que le iba a decir o que iba hacer cuando estuviera frente a ella. Se que sonara egoista pero después que abandone a Bella no eh dejado de pensar un sola vez en ella. Tome mi celular y llame a Sam,

_Malditos traidores_, le grite

_Jacob_ pregunto extrañado

_Si quien mas_, pregunte molesto. _Son unos malditos traidores por que no me dijeron que Bella se iba a casar, porque Sam, porque_

Hermano tu la hiciste sufrir, y yo no voy a permitir que la destroses nuevamente

Y quien eres tu para permitirme o no hacer algo.

Tu amigo Jake, tu amigo y si lo hago es porque tambien quiero a Bella y tu te fuiste sin decirnos nada a nadie y ahora apareces de la nada a reclamarnos. Eres un imbecil Jacob

Sam se que los deje, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que la amo y no puedo dejar que se case, una voz sijo

_Los pasajeron con destino a seatle, Washington aborden por la puerta 024 c_

_Jacob Black vienes a Forks,_ pregunto con alegria, si tardo 8 horas en llegar, _recoganme en el aeropuerto y no le digas a nadie a parte de los chicos que voy, por favor_. Asi colge y subi al avion

Me sente en mi asiento a mi lado estaba una señora mayor que miraba y suspiraba. Te puedo decir algo hijo. Si claro señora, nose de donde vino eso pero la señora parecia de confianza. Lucha hijo lucha y no te des por vencido. Yo sonrei ante esto y solo le conteste gracias necesitaba oir eso. Me regalo una sonrisa tierna y no dijo nada mas, no volvi a pegue los ojos en el vuelo entero solo pensaba, porque se iba a casar porque se que la deje y ella tenia que reacer su vida. Pero diablos porque Charlie me llamo, esoty volviendola a destruir sin razon.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y yo solo recuerdo como el corazon se me partio el dia que recibi la oferta para estudiar en Japon sistemas automotrices en una famosa universidad, y si me fui sin decirle a nadie pero hasta el dia de hoy me arrepiento de haberme ido y no decirle un te amo a Bells de despedida.

El avion habia aterrizado si no estaba mal hoy era el dia de la boda de Bella y eran las 2:45 de la tarde, cuando baje del avion todos los pasajeron fueron a buscar sus maletas a excepcion mia, yo no tenia maletas y asi Sali y los vi mis amigos, mis hermanos estaban esperandome con una sonrisa de alegria y soporte.

Nos saludamos y me avisaron Jake la boda empieza en 40 minutos, nos subimos al auto de Embry una parte y otros al de Sam nadie decia nada, hasta que pregunte con quien se casa chicos? Todos se quedaron en silencio y Quil respondio con Tiler Crowli. Asenti sin decir nada, solo habia visto a ese chico 2 o 3 veces cuando llegamos a la iglesia Sali corriendo y escuche cuando el padre dijo

_Queridos hermanos continuamos con esta boda  
si hay alguien presente quen se oponga a este matrimonio  
Que habla ahora o calle para siempre_

_Yo me opongo. Dije con fuerza_

_Bella se giro y me miro como si fuera un sueño_

_Quien es usted, pregunto el sacerdote._

_Soy Jacob Black, padre_

_Que haces Jake, dijo bella llorando_

_Y comenze con_

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?  
Ay Dios si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
Es como un fin de una novela  
Nuestra historia la mas bella  
Dime que esta ceremonia  
Es una pesadilla_

_Un momento padre no permita esto  
Es absurdo es un error...  
Ponga pausa a esta boda  
Ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo  
Y que me escuche ese estupido  
En el altar y al publico  
Voy a contar la historia de un gran amor!!!  
Hace un año que rompimos  
Como locos nos quisimos  
Los dos compartir un corazón  
Mas hoy se casa pa' intentar borrarme..._

_el idiota de tyler dijo_

_Y tu quien diablo eres_

_No opine porfavor le grite en tono de odio_

_no hoy renuncio a su abandono  
Y vengo dispuesto a todo  
Mi idolo Romeo lucho por amor  
Y un soldado es un heroe aunque muera en la guerra  
No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella..._

_Mi amor por Dios recapacita  
Recordemos nuestras vidas  
Cuando niños aquel domingo  
Nos dimos el primer besito  
Hicimos un pacto de palabras  
(Un pacto de palabras)  
Yo te amo tu me amas  
(Yo te amo tu me amas)  
Y aunque venga el fin del mundo  
Ni la muerte nos separa..._

_Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
Tu perrito me ladraba  
Y tu padre levantaba  
No contaban con mi astucia  
Nunca, nunca me agarraban  
Tu madre buscando el ruido  
Y yo debajo de tu cama..._

_Como olvidar ese colegio  
Donde estudié tu cuerpo  
En el baño piso cuatro  
Todos los dias dos y cuarto..._

_No es lo mismo hacer el sexo  
Que te hagan el amor  
Tu almohada fue testigo  
De las noches de pasión  
Tu perdias el control y hasta te excito con mi voz  
Tus dias amargos remedié con una llamada  
Mi amor no te abandoné  
Mi viaje fue muy necesario  
_

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda...  
Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa  
Y asi te atreves a compararte conmigo  
Quién te ha dado titulo de una mujer ajena???  
Al Cesar lo del Cesar  
Dime quien maldita sea  
Yo conozco sus defectos  
Sus mas intimos secretos  
Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar  
¿Que pasa no dices nada?  
Tu nunca la haras feliz  
Tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mi..._

_Por qué lloras... porque sabes que digo la verdad ah  
La unica verdad que tu conoces  
La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
Y se sientan a presenciar este teatro  
Dramatizado por una actris y un payaso  
Si tu eres la actriz  
De esta obra ridicula  
Levanta la cabeza  
Mirame, mirame, mirame cuando te hablo  
Yo que te vi reir, te vi llorar,  
Yo que vivi junto a tu lado  
Los mejores y peores capitulos de nuestra novela  
De nuesta historia  
A tu protagonista le pagas con este final ah  
A mi..._

Charlie me guiño un ojo, en señal de aprobacion

_Bella amor no te cases, porfavor, hablemos le suplique_ deramando una lagrima

T_u me dejaste, no mejor dicho tu me abandonaste como un trapo sucio y ahora vienes tu a reclamarme, maldición Jacob un año un maldito año lleno de lagrimas, de ruego, de resos, solos por ti, solo para que regresaras y me despertaras de esta pesadilla._

Bella me acerque a ella y me hinque ante mi diosay comenze

Amor, su llanto no cesaba_. Amor volvi a empezar yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi y en este año no ha pasado un segundo en el que no piense o suspire por ti y unque me lo niege yo no he podido desacer de estas mariposas en tu estomago ni de este corazon agitando cuando te veo_ rompi mi camisa. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo difícil _bella tu eres el unico ser que hace que mi corazon se pare y se agite a la vez._

_Te amo le grite desde lo mas profundo de mi ser_ y ella se abraso del chico a su lado y yo me di cuenta de que la perdi, perdi a bella repeti para mi mismo, para poder creérmelo

Me di la vuelta y oi los murmullos en la iglesia, pero no preste atención y Sali. En la salida me esperaban Sam, Quil, Embry y Paul y Seth. Maldicion la perdi hermano, la perdi lloraba en el hombro de embry me dio un abrazo de aliento y llore como nunca llore como Romeo lloro la perdida de Julietao como Rose la de Jake en el Titanic, pero Quil toco mi hombro y me dijo no la perdiste, que dije dandome la vuelta y alli estaba ella corriendo hacia mi, me pare de un salto y corri, corri con todas mis fuerzas hasta ella, cuando estuvimos a un paso me abofeteo con toda su fuerza cuando reaccione me dio otra bofetada y me abrazo yo la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

Si me vuelves a dejar, no lo voy a resistir Jake y asi la bese., como nunca lo había hecho antes, era el beso mas apasionado, amoroso, sincero, puro que ninguna persona se habia dado en la faz de la tierra

Fin

Espero que les gustara es una historia muy bonita dedicada a que el amor, lo puede todo


End file.
